The World That Always Was
by destinykeyblade
Summary: Welcome to The World That Always Was! My name is Zexion, and I love the world! ...Sound weird? It is. It is. Enjoy the weirdness!


Hello, my loverly readers! You have stumbled upon one of the strangest things I've ever written. Congratulations! This incredibly strange story was requested by Hikari inai kasumi, one of my few reviewers. (Thanks, Hikari!) Now, please enjoy this very odd story: The World That Always Was!

Roxas: destinykeyblade does not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. All she owns is a copy of CoM and a picture that she drew of Sora.

Sora: I feel so loved!

Roxas: Get outta here, Sora! You're not even in this story!

Sora: I should be!

Roxas: No you shouldn't; It's about Organization XIII!

Sora: ...Oh. I'll be going then. Bye!

* * *

"...Huh?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open. "W-what's going on here?" she asked, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You're in The World That Always Was!" a cheerful voice answered. The confused female looked to her right and found herself face-to-face with someone she knew very well.

"Zexion?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, that's my name!" he answered with a smile. "What's yours?"

"It's Rixi," she said, slightly alarmed by his happiness. _The Zexion I know hardly ever smiles... and I've never seen him so happy! ...Wait... did he say-_

"So, Rixi, what are you doing here in The World That Always Was?" Zexion asked, still smiling.

_Yep, he said it._ "I'm really not sure, Zexy..."

"Zexy?" her companion asked, raising an eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment, then started to laugh. "I like that! It's cool! How'd you come up with that, Rixi?"

Rixi, who was now very disturbed, began looking for a way out of wherever she was. "I didn't make it up; Axel did," she said absently, glancing to her left and right.

"Wow, you know Axel, too?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well then come on; let's go see him!" Zexion said, pulling Rixi up off the floor.

"Zexion, wait, I really don't think this is-" The rest of Rixi's sentence was never heard, as Zexion had quickly created a portal and pushed her through it.

**-Axel's Room-**

"Oooooooohhhhhh Aaaaxxxxeeellll!" Zexion called.

"What do you want, Zexion?" the red-head asked irritably.

"I made a new friend! Her name is Rixi and she's really pretty! And she says she knows you!"

Axel looked -- well, glared, really -- at Rixi. "Never seen her before. Now both of you get out and leave me alone!" he roared, and pushed them out the door into the hallway.

"Bye, Axel!" Zexion said, waving.

Rixi's eye twitched. _This is freaky..._

"Well? Do ya?" Zexion asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry; what did you say?"

Zexion made a face, obviously unhappy that she hadn't been listening. "I asked if you know Demyx and Roxas."

"Yeah, I know them." _Probably not the way you do, though..._

Zexion's creepy smile returned. "Let's go see them, then!" He jumped up off the ground and took off down the hallway. "Come on, Rixi!" he called.

The girl sighed and followed. _If I follow him, I might be able to find a way out of here. That is, if I last that long..._

While Zexion and Rixi walked (well, Rixi walked; Zexion was skipping) down the halls of The Castle That Neve- er, Always Was, they ran into a few of the other Organization members.

"Hiya, Lexaeus," Zexion said jovially when the man appeared around the corner.

"Oh, hello there, Zexion. Who's the girl?" he asked.

"This is Rixi! She's my new bestest buddy!"

Rixi twitched at this. "Actually, I'm-" she started to say, but was interrupted by the usually silent Lexaeus.

"Really? How interesting. That reminds me of the time..."

_What the heck?!_ Rixi shrieked mentally. _He sounds like Owl from that little kid book with the bear in the red shirt and the scaredy pig thing and the annoying rabbit and the bouncy tiger and now I'm thinking in run-on sentences and I think I've completely lost my mind._

"Hey Zexion?" she asked tentatively.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Can we get moving again? I have a feeling that his story won't end for a few days," Rixi said, jerking her head in Lexaeus's direction.

Zexion nodded. "Sure! Let's go to the library and see if we can find Demyx!" he said, taking off again.

Rixi followed, thinking to herself that the words "Demyx" and "library" did not belong in the same sentence.

**-The Library-**

_"It is an old maxim of mine that when you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,"_ Demyx muttered. The silence in the library -- oh, how he loved that silence! -- was being broken by the sound of giggles and footfalls. Rather than attempting to stay quiet, he began to read out loud so that whoever had come in to look for him wouldn't destroy the library in the process.

_Who would be annoying enough to come and bother me?_ Demyx wondered. His answer came in the form of, in his opinion, a member of Organization XIII who should never have been allowed to join.

"Demyx!" Zexion cried excitedly.

"Hello, Zexion," Demyx said, trying to hide his irritation.

"Demyx, I met someone today! Her name's Rixi, an-"

"Rixi?" Demyx repeated. "We have a new member?"

Zexion frowned at being interrupted. "Yeah I guess. Now as I was sa-"

"Where is she?" Demyx interrupted again.

"She's right there," Zexion said, pointing behind him with a sour look on his face.

"Right where?"

"Right -- Huh?!" Zexion turned around and saw nothing but the bookshelves. "Rixi?" he called. "Rixi!"

Demyx shook his head. _Trust Zexion to lose the new girl. ...I wonder where she got to?_

* * *

Rixi was running through the twisting corridors of the castle, looking around desperately for a door, a window, a something. However, before she found a way out, she was found by a certain blonde.

"Hi there!" Larxene said brightly.

"Aack!" Rixi stumbled backwards in surprise and landed on the floor -- and also on her long bluish hair. "Ouch! Dang it, that hurt!"

"Oh no!" Larxene immediately helped the other girl to her feet.

"Uh, thanks," Rixi said uncertainly, rather afraid of the blonde's actions thus far.

"You're welcome! ...Let's be friends!"

The blue-haired female blinked. "Umm... okay?"

"YAY!!" Larxene shouted happily, and gave Rixi one of those bone-crushing hugs. "Yay! New friend!"

"Can't... breathe!" Rixi gasped. Larxene released her and pulled something out of her cloak pocket, holding it out to her new friend.

"Here you go!" she said with a big smile. "I really like this stuffed animal (bunnies are my favorites!), but you can have it, 'cause we're friends now!"

Her eyes were closed when she offered the gift, _(I just hate to see this one go!)_ and she waited for Rixi to take it. After a moment though, she opened her eyes to see why the toy hadn't been touched. "Huh?" she asked, looking around. "New friend?" No answer. "Hey, where did you go?!"

* * *

Marluxia was bored. _I can't stand this stupid castle,_ he thought to himself. _It's sooooooooooo boring here. Nothing ever happe- Hello, what's this?_

Rixi, walking down the hallway now instead of running, had just come into Marluxia's view. He resisted the urge to whistle at her, but propped himself up against the wall in an attempt to look cool.

"Hey there, hot stuff," he said, smiling at her.

Rixi stared at him for a moment. _What... the... heck?? Since when is Marluxia -- oh, right. I almost forgot I'm in backwards land._

Marluxia walked towards Rixi and was aboutto say something else to her, but was interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

"LEAVE MY NEW FRIEND ALONE, MARLUXIA!" Larxene shouted, dashing onto the scene. "She doesn't want to hang out with you! Do you?" she asked, turning towards Rixi. "You want to come and play princess with me, right?"

"You need a prince for that, right?" Marluxia asked. "I can do that!"

This earned him a glare from Larxene. "I didn't invite you to come and play! Did I invite him to come and play? I don't think I invited him to come and play. New friend, did I invite him to come and play?"

Rixi was covering her ears. _I can't take this madness anymore! I've gotta get out of this place!_

She looked at Marluxia and Larxene, who were noe arguing. "Wait a minute..." she muttered. "This is all just a dream! I'm alseep!" Incredibly pleased with herself for figuring this out, she tried her best to believe it. As we all are aware, knowing something is true and believing in it are two entirely different things.

_Come on Rixi, wake up. This isn't real. It's just a dream. Nothing more. No one you've met here is real. They're all just figments of your imagination. Wake up, Rixi. This is a dream!_

**-The World That Never Was-**

"Rixi? Rixi! Come on Rixi, wake up!"

"Huh?"

Rixi opened her eyes. Zexion was by her bedside, looking relieved. He started to speak, but Roxas opened the door and popped his head in.

"Hurry up, you guys! We're gonna be late for the meeting, and then Xemnas'll toast all three of us!"

Zexion nodded. "Come on, Rixi. Let's go," he said, and smiled at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screaming, Rixi pushed past Roxas and ran out the door, her long, blue hair trailing out after her.

Zexion approached the doorway and watched her for a moment. Then, turning back to Roxas, he asked, "Was it something I said?"


End file.
